Blurring The Lines
by AlbuslovesGellertx3333333
Summary: Pansy and Hermione's sixth year is not what they had anticipated. What happens when the two girls begin to blur the line between love and hate, and what are Harry and Draco doing? HG/PP HP/DM Hermansy, and Drarry.
1. September 1st 1995

September 1 1995 -

The Hogwarts Express was crowded with students, returning and new. The older ones knew exactly where they were most comfortable whereas the younger students had quite a bit of trouble finding a compartment. A bushy-haired sixth year girl already adorned in freshly laundered robes attempted to tone down the mayhem but in this state of devastation, her attempts were futile. Dismissing it, she made to return to her compartment when the entire crowd went silent.

"HEY!" a raven-haired girl yelled, standing atop a trunk. "As Slytherin Prefect, I'm telling everyone to get there shit together and get moving, okay? I have a headache." She stood down, looking rather pleased with herself. The bushy-haired girl walked over to her.

"Parkinson, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The raven-haired girl scoffed.

"Asserting my authority, Granger. Something you wouldn't know about. You see, unlike you mudbloods, we pure-bloods actually deserve some respect around here, and I expect even you to give it to me." She smirked, and began to walk away, when suddenly she stopped and turned around. "Oh, and ten points from Gryffindor, Granger. Next time, know how to speak to your superiors." She slipped into an open compartment and closed the door. The other girl was fuming as she found her way back to her own compartment slamming the door shut behind her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" a red haired boy asked. Hermione remained standing, pacing angrily.

"It's that stupid, insolent, arrogant, bint, Pansy Parkinson," her fists clenched as she spoke. "She just does whatever she wants for her own benefit. It's no better that she treats me like scum because I'm not a pure-blood, but at least that I can handle. She's endangering the other students, and as Gryffindor Prefect, I simply cannot allow that." Hermione crossed her arms and sat in a huff beside the window watching as acres of tall trees and crystal lakes passed them. Closing her eyes, taking in all of the warm September sunlight, Hermione fell asleep, soothed by gentle movement of the rain on its tracks, and the warm September sun on her face. She was awoken a few hours later by Ron, the boy Prefect of Gryffindor.

"Come on, 'Mione. We're almost there. We'll need to be ready to help with the first years." Hermione nodded her head and stood, being half carried by Ron out of the compartment.

Once the sorting ceremony was complete, the feast finished, and the first years lead to their new dorms, Hermione decided that she wanted to try out the prefect's bathroom. After all, she deserved a nice relaxing bath, didn't she? Waiting until everyone had left the common room, Hermione left for the prefect's bathroom. Reciting the proper password to the statue of Boris the Bewildered, Hermione entered the prefect's bathroom for the first time, taking in the lovely aromas from the many soaps emanating from the large pool in the center of the room. Just as she was about to strip off her clothes, she heard a peculiar noise coming from around the corner. A splash. And was that...a giggle?

"Draco" a girl's voice could be heard playfully: Pansy. "Mmm, stop that. You know that tickles!" Afraid to see what exact "tickled" Pansy, Hermione simply said "Is someone there?" As if she didn't already know. There was a gasp, and the sound of frantic splashing. A moment later, Pansy and Draco came around the corner of the bathroom wrapped in dark green and silver towels emblazoned with serpents. Pansy gave Hermione such a look of hatred that Draco had to hold her back from ripping the other girl's bushy hair right from her head.

"I...am going...to KILL YOU Granger!" Pansy spat flailing in Draco's grasp. For having been threatened in such a degree, Hermione stayed rather calm, however.

"I just wanted to take a bath, Parkinson," Hermione said looking at the water. "Though maybe I'll wait until tomorrow. It should be clean by then, right?" Pansy was practically foaming at the mouth by the time Draco intervened.

"Get out of here, mudblood. It's too late in the evening to have to be subjected to such filth." With this final sting, Hermione gathered her belongings, and left. As she reached the statue, she yelled back, "I'm not going to tell. I hope you know that." She left the two Slytherins in the silence of the steamy bathroom.

A/N: I wrote this for my girlfriend when she had insomnia and couldn't sleep. There's more chapters to come, probably about ten; I have three written so far, and I hope to have the rest up soon. Please no flames should you not like the pairings. I'd like to thank my girlfriend who gave me the fuel to write Pansy the way I have, you are a perfect model, love.


	2. October 30 1995

October 30 1995 -

Tonight was Hermione's night for prefect's duty. A Monday night, nothing out of the ordinary.

"You keep to your side, Granger, and I'll keep to mine," Pansy said, her wand pointed threateningly in Hermione's direction. Yep - nothing out of the ordinary.

"Can't you just be civil for once?" Hermione asked, her wand grasped tightly in her hand for her own protection. "We need to be extra careful tonight anyway. It's Mischief Night. There are bound to be loads of stupid pranks going on all over the castle, especially now that those Weasley products have gone global." Pansy's sour expression did not leave her face.

"Leave it to blood-traitors..." she muttered.

"The Weasleys happen to be my friends, Parkinson," Hermione said angrily. Pansy simply lifted her nose, if possible, higher in the air, and continued to stroll the halls. "So rude," Hermione said to herself.

"What was that?" Pansy asked. Apparently Hermione hadn't spoken as softly as she thought she had.

"I didn't say anything," Hermione said, quickening her pace. Pansy caught up to her with little effort halting her in her steps.

"If you have something to say, Granger, speak up" Pansy said intimidatingly. "Go on." Hermione took a rather large step back from Pansy before speaking.

"I just thought that it was rude to call the Weasleys such a horrid name as blood-traitor. Just because they didn't want to join your Lord..." A red light shot from Pansy's wand as Hermione was thrown backwards into the stone floor. Walking over to her, Pansy nudged Hermione with her foot to see if she was at least still able to physically respond. The girl stirred slightly, which was good enough for Pansy. She knelt down, glaring menacingly into the girl's face.

"He is not my Lord. My parents may buy into all of that, but I have a mind of my own. Yes, there are perks to being a pure-blood but that does not make me feel as though I have the right to command or kill them." Pansy stood up, leaving Hermione in a half-conscious state. Normally she would have left her there until someone stumbled upon her but for some reason she said, "I'll send someone for you." Hermione carefully sat up watching as Pansy walked back down the hall. She couldn't understand it, but something about Pansy changed that night.

Hermione laid stationary in a small bed in the hospital wing. As promised, Pansy had sent a Ravenclaw Prefect to bring Hermione to safety. Madame Pomfrey had given her something to ease her headache, though it did give her a bit of insomnia, a simple precaution in case Hermione had gotten a concussion. Having been expressly forbidden from any reading for the night, Hermione lay awake, listening to the many sounds of the infirmary: a snoring boy a few beds over from her, pictures whispering to each other, the mild side-effects of some of Fred and George's more impressive gags...what was that? The door had opened slightly and someone had slipped in, slowly and painstakingly closing it as if they did not want to be heard. Perhaps it was just Madame Pomfrey coming to check up on her? That must be it, which was why she did not flinch when the figure crossed the room to her bed. Turning over, Hermione said "I'm fine Madame Pomfrey. My headache's gone. I feel fine."

"Good," a harsh voice said back. Hermione gasped, finally noticing who it was.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?" she asked both frightened and surprised.

"I wanted to make sure I didn't kill you," she said plainly. "And I obviously haven't, so I'll be on my way."

"No wait," Hermione said, despite herself. Pansy doubled back.

"Yes?" she asked. "It's very late, Granger. I'd like to get to sleep at some point." Hermione sat up a bit, not wanting to seem any smaller compared to Pansy than she already felt.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. In times like these one shouldn't make sure accusations." Pansy's look of disdain did not leave her face, though it did soften some.

"Is that all?" Hermione nodded. "Good." With that, Pansy left, leaving both girls a bit more courteous of each other.

A/N: Hmmm, wrote this with my girlfriend breathing down my neck, so if it's a bit rushed blame her. Sorry about the length of the chapter, the next one is much longer, I promise.


	3. November 23 1995

November 23 1995 -

The final quidditch match of the season was over. The Gryffindor common room was alive with cheering and exuberance lifting their keeper into the air in a celebratory fashion.

"Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king, he didn't let the quaffle in, Weasley is our king." Ron beamed, having saved every quaffle from entering any of the three golden goal posts at that day's game. Hermione stood beside him, waiting for him to be lowered. The two of them had always had a natural attraction to each other and had been flirting back and forth for years. Tonight, here and now was here chance. She finally had an excuse to give him a "congratulatory" kiss. As Ron was lowered from the shoulders of Dean and Seamus, Hermione prepared to make her move. She looked into his eyes, he looked into hers. They stood a foot away from each other, and just as Hermione was about to move in, Lavender Brown kissed him full on the mouth. He did not struggle; he did not push her away. He actually seemed to be enjoying it.

"Ron, you were absolutely brilliant!!" she squealed, withdrawing her face from his for a split second before hungrily plunging back in. "And smart. And handsome. And talented. And so sexy when you do that flip with your hair," she said dipping her face in and out between compliments.

"Am I really?" Ron asked demonstrating. Lavender giggled, touching a finger to the tip of his nose.

"You're so adorable, Ron. Isn't he adorable, Hermione?" but she was gone.

Warranting the Gryffindors' triumphant win over the Ravenclaws in the final quidditch match, Pansy patrolled the halls alone that night. It felt odd walking down a silent hall, hearing only her own footsteps and the sounds of the paintings snoring softly in their frames. She had become so accustom to hearing Granger's footsteps accompanying her own that it was almost eerie. With the uneventfulness of the night, Pansy decided to simply retreat to the dungeons. Turning a corner, she heard a noise. What now, she thought. Following the sound, she stumbled upon someone sitting on the cold stone steps, crying. "Probably a first year who got lost," she said to herself annoyed. Walking forward she began.

"Look kid, I'm pretty tired, so why don't you just..." The eyes that looked up at here were not that of an 11 year old's, however. "Granger?"

"W-what do you want, Parkinson?" she asked, her voice shaky from crying. For the first time, Pansy was at a loss for words.

"I was on prefect's duty and I heard someone crying and thought I'd better check it out," she said coolly. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh. Good. I'm happy to see that you were doing so well without me. You're not the only one." She hiccupped as tears stung her eyes once more. She put her face in her hands, lowering them into her lap for comfort. Pansy didn't know how to react to something like this. She never had any real friends, simply people who followed her around for her power or else, her protection. She had no experience comforting anyone other than Draco, and how she did that she would never in a million years think of doing to Granger. Awkwardly shuffling her feet, Pansy took a seat beside Hermione, though there was enough distance between the two of them for at least one other person to sit.

"You can tell me if you want," Pansy said. Hermione looked up at her, sniffling.

"Why would you want to hear about it?" she asked. Pansy sighed, standing up.

"Well if you don't want to..." Hermione pulled her back down by her robes.

"It's Ron." Ugh, the Weasel.

"Trouble in Paradise?"

"What are you talking about? We aren't dating or anything." Pansy raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Well, I do like him..." Pansy smirked. "I mean, I did." Hermione dropped her head once more.

"What happened?" Pansy asked moving a bit closer to Hermione.

"I was, well. Tonight, I was planning on kissing him," she said, blushing slightly.

"But..."

"But just as I was about to, Lavender Brown jumped in front of me and jumped him." Reliving the moment made Hermione cry more than ever. With nothing left to do, Pansy sat beside Hermione and put her arm around her. Without hesitation, Hermione put her head into Pansy's shoulder, her breathing erratic.

"There there," Pansy said, patting Hermione's head awkwardly. "I've heard things about that Lavender Brown. She'd sleep with every guy in the castle if she could. It's like some game to her." Hermione sniffled again, bringing her head up.

"And you're not worried about her hitting on Draco?" Pansy threw her head back with a snort.

"Are you kidding me? Draco Malfoy? He only dates Slytherin pure-bloods. He would never give a second look at that skank." Hermione chuckled slightly for the first time that night.

"Where is Draco, anyway? Won't he be wondering where you've gone to?" Pansy really didn't give this much thought before answering.

"No. He's off with one of your friends tonight."

"Who?" Hermione asked. As far as she knew, all of her friends were girls.

"The Golden Boy himself."

The girls had talked late into the night. Anything to keep a certain red-headed man off of Hermione's mind. Classwork, homework, which teachers had the nicest asses, Draco's irrational fear of snakes...until eventually one of them noticed the time: one-thirty. They parted ways to their dormitories.

"'Night Grang...Hermione. Is it okay if I call you that?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course it is, Pansy. Goodnight."

Hermione walked back from the lavatory after a particularly disgusting Herbology lesson to collect her belongings and bring them back to the common room for a nice study session by the fire. Before turning a corner she heard a girl shriek.

"That's what you get for messing with my friend, you little bint!" Hermione peered her head around the corner to see who had be causing the commotion. To her surprise, she saw Pansy standing above Lavender Brown who looked like she'd been kicked around quite a bit. She made a mental note to thank her for that. Picking her up by her collar, Pansy slammed Lavender against a wall, bringing her face to her own.

"If you breath a word of this to anyone especially Hermione Granger, I'll make sure that you never speak again, got it?" Lavender shook her head, horrified. Pansy released her grip, allowing the girl to run down the hallway as quickly as she could. Pansy crossed her arms, a satisfied grin playing across her face. She began down the hall with no particular destination. Hermione stepped out from behind the wall making sure not to be seen. No one had ever done anything like that for her before, especially not Pansy Parkinson. It felt good to hear someone stand up for her like that, but better to hear Pansy call her her friend.

--------------------

A/N: Just so everyone is aware, Pansy beat up Lavender a week after Hermione and Pansy's midnight chat. She's such a brute, but you got to love her. And what is Draco doing with the Golden Boy...hmmm...we'll find out later...


	4. December 18 1995

December 18 1995 -

Snowflakes fell from the ceiling of the great hall dissipating before reaching any of the four long house tables. Hermione sat lazily atop her trunk watching as garland was spun around one of the dozen enormous trees the school had taken in for the holidays. She drummed her hands anxiously in her lap. She should have known better than to have Harry meet her rather than find him herself.

"Hermione!" The sound of her own name found her attention again. She turned around, expecting to see the infamous black-haired green-eyed boy she had come to know, but was pleasantly surprised by who had called her in his stead.

"Pansy!" Hermione smiled. The two girls had become remarkably close since the day Hermione saw Pansy beat the crap out of Lavender, who coincidentally had been reluctant to make eye contact with Hermione since. Pansy pulled her trunk as quickly as she could through the crowded entrance hall, making her way over to Hermione. Setting her things beside Hermione's, Pansy flung her arms around the other girl's shoulders, hugging tight.

"I didn't think I'd find you before the train got here," Pansy said a bit out of breath.

"I've been waiting for Harry," Hermione said still searching the crowd.

"Oh, he was with Draco last I saw him," Pansy said absentmindedly. "Said he wanted to give him his Christmas gift before we left." Hermione still found it strange that Harry had taken to hanging around with Draco as often as he did, but he could say the same about Pansy and herself.

"Could you show me where they are? I want to make sure we get to the train on time," Hermione said gathering her belongings.

"Not before I give you this." Pansy took a slender rectangular box from her trunk, handing it carefully over to Hermione.

"What's this?" she smiled.

"Open it and you'll find out!" Pansy said excitedly. Setting her things down once more, Hermione opened the narrow box which contained a silver bracelet with a single green charm on it that flashed a single word.

"Friends," Hermione read aloud.

"Mine says "Best" on it." Pansy held up a golden bracelet revealing a red charm which flashed the word "best"."

"It's wonderful, Pansy," Hermione said wrapping Pansy in the same hug that Pansy had pulled her into earlier.

"I'm glad you like it," Pansy said relieved. "I was worried you wouldn't like them, or you wouldn't want to wear yours because it was Slytherin colors, or maybe you didn't think of me as your best friend..." Pansy dropped her head some, fidgeting with her trunk.

"Of course you're my best friend, Pansy. You're the best friend I've ever had." Pansy smiled, hugging Hermione again.

"Would you like me to take you to Harry now? The train won't be here for much longer." Hermione picked up her trunk, dragging it behind her and she took the long walk down the entrance hall with Pansy.

Rushing down the almost deserted hall, they finally found Draco and Harry near the entrance door. Harry had his back and a single foot against the wall as Draco stood casually in front of him. Each wore a silver ring on their right hand. "Must have been his Christmas present," Pansy whispered to Hermione.

"Draco," Pansy said latching herself to her boyfriend who looked none-too thrilled being interrupted. He kissed her forehead returning her embrace.

"Harry, we're going to miss the train!" Hermione scolded. Harry blushed slightly in apology. "Do you guys all want to get a compartment together?" she gestured to Pansy and Draco as well.

"Actually, father sent a carriage to pick us up," Draco said blanching at the thought of such plebeian transportation.

"Us?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be spending the holidays with the Malfoys at the manor," Pansy said softly.

"We'll have a marvelous time. The Malfoys are known for their exquisite Christmas parties. And Pansy should be spending more time around the manor. She'll become part of the family once school is over after all," Draco finished, putting an arm around Pansy whose head seemed to have fallen with the mention of being "part of the family".

"Hermione, didn't you say something about missing the train?" Harry said seeming a bit crestfallen himself. She had forgotten!

"Oh you're right! We'd better be going. Happy Christmas Pansy. Happy Christmas Draco." Hermione hugged them both, the latter a bit more awkwardly.

"Happy Christmas Draco. Happy Christmas Pansy," Harry said lugging his trunk behind him headed for the train.


	5. January 9 1996

January 9 1996 -

It was dark. She lay face down in the cold, wet dirt quite alone, or so it seemed. Several hooded figured appeared before her, encircling her before conscious thought had time to reach her.

"What shall we do with her now?" one asked.

"Wait until he gets here. We have done our job," said another. Panic had now befallen the girl. What were they going to do to her? What was to become of her? And worse, who was He? A loud crack announced a new arrival, and the silence that had fallen over them told the girl that it was Him. The one they had spoken of. Almost instantly a path was cleared between the hooded figures that encompassed her. A tall, thin man now stood before her, sneering down upon her crumpled form.

"Such a shame," he said clucking his tongue. "Bella." A manic-looking woman stepped proudly from the circle to the girl, pulling her up by her hair into a kneeling position. The girl screamed.

"Silence, filthy mudblood!" the woman shrieked pulling her up higher.

"Now Bella, play nice," the man said moving one of his pale hands delicately up a slender piece of wood. The woman nodded though her grasp on the girl did not slacken any. Stepping closer still the man spoke directly to the girl.

"Granger, isn't it?" The girl fought, trying to break loose from the woman's grip, though with her hands being held by some unearthly force behind her back, it was useless.

"You think by killing me you can get to Harry?" she asked the man lividly. To her surprise, or rather disgust, he laughed wickedly.

"I don't want Harry, dear girl. Hermione, isn't it?" Hermione struggled against invisible restraints. "Relax, please. It will all be over soon. Draco?" One of the figures to her left stepped forward, removing his hood to reveal a head of platinum blonde hair.

"Hello, Granger," he spat. A nod of his head told Bella that she was to return to the circle with the others. Draco looked Hermione over, seemingly deciding her fate. Finally after what seemed an eternity of deliberation, her verdict was read.

"I think that our newest addition should have the honors. She is, after all, my wife, and I do not doubt her ability." The man in the center of the circle thought for a moment.

"Yes, you may have a good point Draco. This is a wonderful opportunity and she would certainly benefit from the experience. Bring her forward." Another figure to Hermione's right emerged from the lineup, though they did not remove their hood as Draco had.

"Show her no mercy," Draco told them. He made to leave but turned back momentarily to kick Hermione with all of his might. She groaned in agony as Draco walked away laughing. Now it was the next person's turn with her. His...wife did he say? There was only one person Hermione could think of who would marry Draco Malfoy, but it couldn't be...could it?

"Crucio!" Hermione's body wracked with pain that she had no control over. She knelt doubled over, breathing heavily.

"You need to mean it. You need to want to cause pain. Like this," Draco now controlled the bursts of searing agony scorching their way through Hermione's body. She could no longer breathe, nor could she see. She could only feel. Screaming and withering in pain, Hermione now lay with her face in the cold mud, though remained on her knees.

"Try again," she heard Draco say before another round of mind-numbing pain. Tears now streamed down her face. Hermione looked up just as the hood of her unknown torturess fell.

"Pansy?

-------  
She woke with a start; her heart beating ramped in her chest. A cold sweat plastered her hair to her face, her breaths quick and sharp. It had only been a nightmare. A terrible nightmare. But what it meant she may never know.

Sleep had been impossible that night for Hermione who feared that closing her eyes again would bring her nightmare back so the next morning at breakfast, Hermione seemed a bit less that herself.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione barely recognized his question.

"Fine," Hermione said, though this was in no meaning of the word true. She had a terrible, impossibly confusing nightmare, no sleep...and things just got worse. Who happened to be walking down the aisle towards herself and Harry other than Pansy and Draco.

"Hey Hermione," Pansy said when she and Draco had finally reached them. Hermione was almost surprised to see them in their school uniforms instead of Death Eater robes.

"'Morning Pansy," she said blandly.

"Draco and I were wondering if you and Harry would like to have lunch with us today in Hogsmeade. You in?" Hermione spend several seconds thinking up excuses not to. Homework...tutoring...dragonpox? But looking at Harry she knew that he really wanted to go and she couldn't let him go anywhere alone these days, it was far too dangerous, so it was out to lunch with the four of them.

"The Hog's Head?" Draco asked cringing as he walked in.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione asked as they walked over to an empty table (there were several).

"Well, let's start with the fact that the owner has a larger cockroach infestation than he does clientele, and end with the fact that it smells like goat."

"Draco, don't be such a baby," Pansy said taking the seat before Hermione. "He always acts like such a priss. I feel like I'm the guy in the relationship sometimes," she told Hermione who chuckled awkwardly. Pansy looked at her a bit concerned but dismissed it when a round of butterbeer was brought to their table.

"We should go order you gals something hot to eat," Harry said standing.

"Yeah, you two stay here and have your "girl talk". Harry and I will get the food," Draco said, walking to the bar with Harry leaving Hermione and Pansy in an eerie sort of silence.

"So," Pansy began, playing with her mug of butterbeer. Hermione had no idea what to say to Pansy anymore. She didn't know why but the nightmare that she had changed things for the worse. Things were getting awkward and she needed a conversation starter, however. So Hermione picked the first thing that popped into her head.

"How are you and Draco?" That was a nice neutral question, right? Something any friend would ask another about their significant other.

"We're good. Things are going very nicely between our families. It was a very nice holiday," Pansy said casually.

"That's good to hear," Hermione said, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"I think I'm going to dump him." Hermione choked on her drink.

"But you just said that you were doing so well together!"

"When you put it down on paper maybe, but the truth it, there just aren't any sparks." Pansy looked back at Draco who was all smiles, laughing while talking to Harry. Sighing, she turned back to Hermione.

"Besides, he can be an outright whiny little prat sometimes. It gets annoying after awhile." Again, Hermione gave Pansy a half-hearted chuckle. "What's wrong, Hermione? You've been a bit off today. If you're sick I can take you back to the castle. It's no trouble." Hermione shook her head taking another swig of her drink.

"Just a bit tired is all. I'll probably just go back and take a nap," she said just as the boys walked over with their lunch.

"All they had today was potato chowder. Sorry girls, looks like you'll be eating lumpy mush today," Draco said mockingly.

"Thanks Draco," Hermione said, "but you know, I'm actually really tired so I think I'll just go back to the castle and take a nap. We should do this again, though." She left in quite a hurry, not looking back.

------------------

a/n: The idea for the dream sequence took me FOREVER but for some reason it just came to me and this chapter up and wrote itself at midnight when I can't read my handwriting.


	6. Febuary 14 1996

February 14 1996 -

Valentine's Day - it seemed the most dreaded of days now for Hermione, what with Ron off snogging "Lav-Lav" inn broom closets and having his afternoon pick-me-ups in empty classrooms. Now who did she have to spend the day with?

"I wondered where you were," Pansy slipped her arm under Hermione's, startling her.

"Hey Pansy," Hermione said. Pansy had since dumped Draco and had been spending all of her free time with Hermione and to be honest, she loved it. Her nightmare had been long forgotten and she was determined to not let it get in her way of being Pansy's best friend.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Pansy asked sucking on a heart-shaped lollipop.

"Nothing. This holiday sucks," Hermione said, looking disgusted by the little paper hearts that could be seen everywhere.

"Good. Excellent. I'm happy you feel that way. We have dates tonight." Hermione stopped dead pulling Pansy with her.

"Dates?" Pansy nodded. "WHY do we have dates?"

"Well, it's all very simple really," Pansy said taking the lollipop from her mouth. "It's Valentine's Day. It would be ill-suited of us to not have Valentines. I couldn't exactly have you be my Valentine, could I?"

"I would have been glad to be your Valentine," Hermione said in the coolest voice she could muster. Pansy smiled.

"That's sweet, but I thought you might like someone better than little old me, so I got us these really cute Ravenclaw guys. Mike and Andy. 7th years."

"Sounds great," Hermione said dishonestly. Pansy smiled.

"Excellent. I think I favor Mike, so you'd better take him. I'm not getting into any more relationships this year. Guys complicate things. I swear one of these days I'm going to switch teams and you might just get lucky," Pansy said with a wink. Hermione laughed at the idea with Pansy, though something in her couldn't help but wonder...

"Come on, 'Mione, you've been in there forever!" Pansy said from the Gryffindor common room. They had decided getting ready for their double date would be easier in Gryffindor tower because there was better lighting and it was as far away from the cutesy Valentine's Day festivities as possible.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Hermione said rushing down the stairs. When she finally reached the bottom step, she said "well?" She was in a rose colored baby doll dress with thin straps, a satin empire waist to compliment her thin frame, and a square neckline that flattered the slight roundness of her face. The dress was embroidered with crystal and white beads and glowed in the light from the Gryffindor fire. The bangs of her brown locks were pulled back to reveal her face, but the rest of her hair cascaded down her back, and the usually present frizz was contained.

"Very pretty. Mike will love it. And what about me?" Pansy was standing by the portrait hole with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a stunning red silk dress that went down to her mid thigh. Her dress had a deep V-neckline and ruched front. Her ebony hair was spelled to be a bit longer than it normally was worn, but it made what she was wearing all that more alluring.

"I'm sure Andy will love your outfit as well," Hermione said.

"Well I was going for the wow factor here. Now I have to change." Pansy began to trudge back to the dorm but Hermione pulled her back.

"We're going to be late. You look fantastic, not get your coat on and get your ass out the door." Hermione shoved Pansy out of the portrait hole closing it behind them watching Pansy head eagerly for the entrance hall. She did look stunning tonight. Why hadn't Hermione told her?

They were greeted at the entrance hall by Mike and Andy. Mike instantly took Hermione's arm while Andy took to everything else on Pansy beginning with her lips.

"Pardon my friend. He's a bit barbaric," Mike said. Hermione could tell that this was going to be a long night.

The evening began with a stroll around the grounds. Mike pointed out all of the constellations to Hermione, though she already knew them, while Andy pointed something entirely different out at Pansy. Next was the walk to Hogsmeade. The restaurant they went to was exquisite. Mike bought Hermione a rose. Andy tried to buy Pansy a drink.

"Step right up. Find out who your true love is. Only 10 galleons." A man with a large vat before him stood calling out to the people in the restaurant.

"Ammortencia," Hermione said.

"I'll do it!" Pansy said getting up and crossing the room. She took out 10 golden coins from her pocket and handed them to the man.

"Parchment. New books. Silver polish?" Pansy stepped back from her large whiff of the odor. The man looked at her rather queerly before she left.

"What'd you get?" Andy asked expecting her to be in love with him after having known him for only two hours.

"Cedar, erasers, and acrylic paint. I guess I'm in love with an artist," Pansy said.

As they arrived at the entrance hall once more, Mike gently kissed Hermione's cheek.

"I hope we can see each other again. I had a wonderful evening. Though I do apologize for my friend Andy's behavior. I'm not really sure what's gotten into him tonight." Hermione smiled understandingly as she watched her best friend snog the daylights out of some guy she had just met hours before, and it upset her, and what upset her ever more what that she didn't know why that was.

--------------

a/n: It is now 3 in the morning, perhaps later. I'm not quite sure. I feel terrible for Hermione, don't you? I'd hate to have to watch someone I "liked" make out with someone else. Also, I am actually in love with an artist, so I know what the smells would be "p


	7. March 4 1996

March 4 1996 -

"Hermione, do you remember when I said I was getting tired of how complicated guys make relationships?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Guys make everything complicated. Why?"

"Well, do you remember what else I said?" Do I remember? Of course I remember!

"Yeah, but you weren't serious...were you?" Hermione asked cautiously. She didn't want to seem too eager.

"What if I was?" Hermione's stomach did a back flip.

"W-were you?" Hermione stuttered. Pansy took one of her delicate hands in her own, examining it. She stopped at her palm, running her fingers over it which sent shocks though Hermione's body. Suddenly she stopped, and closed her hand.

"Was there something wrong?" Hermione asked genuinely concerned. Pansy simply smiled at her, kissing the back of her hand.

"Absolutely not. You're perfect." Taking Hermione's face in her hands, she leaned in closer. Both closed their eyes and just as their lips were about to touch...

Sun peaked through the curtains of her four poster. She had that dream again. Every time it ended the same way. They drove her out of her mind with curiosity alone. What would happen if the dream finished? If their lips met? She doubted she would ever find out. At any rate, Pansy was her best friend. She shouldn't be having thoughts about her like this. It's just some weird dream she's having that won't go away until its run its course. She really wished it would already, for more reasons than one.

"Hey babe," Pansy said that morning at breakfast, giving Hermione a big squeeze that sent shocks down her spine for reasons she didn't understand.

"Hey sweetie," Hermione said. Pansy smiled brightly sticking a fork into her waffle. They had taken to using pet names for each other a few weeks ago, insisting that all girls called their friends by these names.

"So what do you want to do today?" Pansy asked picking up her glass of orange juice. So many thoughts went through Hermione's mind at that time, all leading to the same conclusion which she could never confide in Pansy.

"Walk around the lake?" Hermione suggested. Pansy shook her head.

"We did that last week. Remember? I got too close to the water and fell in." Hermione smiled.

"Oh right. We spent the next hour in the dungeons trying to clean you off." That was one memory that was still fresh in Hermione's mind.

"And there is NO way I'm risking doing that to my hair again, so we need something else to do," Pansy insisted. As the two girls deliberated a low rumble could be heard from outside. A few of the other students noticed as well, one looking out the window. FIGHT!

"Come on, 'Mione! I know what we're doing today! Let's go!" Pansy stood up, dragging Hermione by the hand.

"It's not right! We're prefects! We should be stopping the fight, not watching it!" Hermione protested. Pansy sighed.

"Fine, we'll stop the fight, but can't we just watch it for a little bit first? You know how I like to watch people be bludgeoned." Hermione, despite herself, smiled. "YES!" The two girls ran from the great hall, joining the crowd outside.

"You stupid fags!" was all that was hear about the screaming and chanting. Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

"You boys get lost on the way to the gay pride festival?" one of the larger guys asked, taking a swing at him.

"You'd think the boy who lived would have better sense of direction." Wait...the what? Harry. Pansy took Hermione's hand, forcing their way to the front of the crowd; just in time to see the largest of the boys grab the second victim by the collar.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked lividly. The boy scoffed.

"Teaching this poof a lesson," he said, holding him up higher.

"That just so happens to be MY poof, now let him go before I do something that we'll both regret."

"Pansy," Hermione said, taking hold on her arm once more.

"What's this?" the boy asked, lowering Draco with a thud. "Now this I might like to watch." Hermione now held Pansy back from killing whomever this unfortunate boy was.

"Listen you gormless git. Just because two guys are together a lot doesn't mean that they're gay and just because two girls are holding hands doesn't mean that they're lesbians." The boy circled her looking smug.

"You know what I think? I think that you're just a little dyke and you're too afraid to admit it." Pansy lost control of herself at this point and wiggled her way from Hermione's grasp, lunging at the boy with all of her might, pounding her fist into his face over and over until he was left a bloody mess on the grass.

"Thanks so much, Pansy," Draco said nursing a fat lip. Pansy slapped him in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?" he said, rubbing the base of his skull.

"Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have gotten hurt really badly. Not to mention the amount of trouble you could have gotten into!" Hermione smirked at the traits Pansy had picked up from her. "Just what were you two boys doing that warranted that anyway?" Pansy asked.

"Snogging behind a tree," Harry said. Pansy and Hermione's jaws dropped simultaneously. "It's not that big a deal. Not really the way we had planned on telling you but well, it's out there now, isn't it?" Harry said, wiping Draco's lip gently with his thumb.

"Well it's not...but I mean...how..?" Pansy stuttered. Draco smirked.

"You see Pansy, after you dumped me, thank you by the way, my best friend Harry was there to pick up the pieces and we had just begun spending so much time together and we knew each other so well that after awhile, there were just sparks." Draco slipped his hand into Harry's. "But now that you've saved our lives, we must get going. So many trees, so little time, you know?" Draco winked, pulling Harry in the direction of the dark forest, leaving the two girls in awe.

"Can you believe...Harry and Draco?" Hermione asked turning back for the castle.

"Yeah, lucky git," Pansy said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Her heart began to race a bit in her chest.

"Oh, um. nothing. Listen, since we really didn't do much today other than save Draco and 'The Chosen One' how about we do something special tonight. Just the two of us?" Hermione smiled, hugging Pansy.

"I would absolutely love that."

It was midnight. The two girls had snuck out of the castle for Pansy's "something special" despite Hermione's hatred of rule braking. As Pansy said: rules are meant to be broken. Pansy spread a blanket out on a soft patch of grass in a clearing, gesturing for Hermione to sit down.

"Close your eyes," Pansy said joining her. What was it about that voice that made her feel so comfortable doing this? "Lay back." Again, Hermione obeyed. "Now, open your eyes." Millions of little twinkling lights shown in the dark sky, showering them with light. "There's the big dipper over there," Pansy pointed to her left.

"I see Sirius over on that side," Hermione said.

"There's Draco," Pansy said laughing. Hermione couldn't help but laugh along with her. It wasn't exactly something she could contain when she was with Pansy.

"Pansy, what do you think about Draco and Harry getting together?" Hermione asked. Pansy shrugged.

"Whatever makes them happy I guess." She had her hands folded behind her head as to keep her head elevated.

"And that guy today. What he said about us..." Pansy sat up, turning to face Hermione.

"Don't let guys like that bother you, Sweetie. We both know the truth. That we're both straight as pins," Pansy said, snuggling up to Hermione's arm, her eyes still alight with the night sky.

"Right," Hermione said. As she looked beside her, stroking Pansy's hair absentmindedly it was undeniable. Hermione was in love with Pansy Parkison.


	8. April 12 1996

April 12 1996 -

Pansy walked down the hallway towards the library to meet Hermione. She was always so excited to see her. Just as she was about to turn the corner she heard something odd.

"Come on, we had something great going," she heard a man's voice say.

"We HAD something! Then that stupid bint Lavender came around and ruined any chance of us getting together." Pansy immediately knew who was speaking now, but decided it best to only take action if absolutely necessary.

"I told you, it's over with Lavender and me. All she wanted was to get into my pants. It got a bit dull after awhile," said the male voice.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that I've been chosen to be your next victim, Ron!" Hermione choked. "Now that you've finished with "Lav-Lav" you're free to move on to someone more exciting?"

"Of course not! It's always been you and you know it," Ron said trying to sound sentimental.

"Well you know what Ron? You've missed your chance because now, there's someone else. Someone who actually gives a damn about how I feel."

"I do care about how you feel, Hermione, that's why I want to make things right again. I want things to be like they were before." There was a loud slap.

"If you really cared, you wouldn't have even have let that slut get within 10 feet of you, but you know what Ron, you did, and now, it's over."

"'Mione..."

"NO RON!" she yelled. "I told you, it's OVER! You had your chance. You can't play with my heart like this. Go find yourself another whore to play with in empty classrooms." Pansy heard footsteps going in the opposite direction mixed with sobs and choking sounds. She turned the corner to see Ron with his head and fist against the stone wall.

"Pansy!" he said walking over to her. She shrugged him off.

"You heard her, you had your chance." She ran down the hall after Hermione.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was waiting in the library as promised in their normal seats at the back. Her face was a bit blotchy from crying but other than that, she seemed very collected. Pansy found her and sitting beside her, put her hand over Hermione's.

"What's wrong, honey? You look like you've been crying." Hermione fought back more tears, sniffling a bit.

"Nothing I'm fine," she lied, shaking her head of thought.

"No you're not. Look at me and tell me that you're okay," Pansy told her lifting her face to look into her eyes. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears that threatened to fall. Pansy wrapped her arms around the other girl as she sobbed into her shoulder. Pansy shushed her, stroking Hermione's hair with her free hand.

"What happened sweetie?" she asked in a quiet voice, though she already knew what the problem was. Hermione shook her head into Pansy's shoulder. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Hermione picked her head up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Ron. He broke up with Lavender so he thought that we could start over and pick up where we left off," Hermione spoke more to herself than Pansy, sniffling. "He broke my heart, Pansy." Hermione burst into tears once more. Pansy put Hermione's head to her chest, holding her tightly.

"I know he did, honey. He had his chance, and he was an IDIOT to throw it away for some cheap slut like her," Pansy said. Hermione chuckled, picking her head up once more.

"I really didn't have much to offer him anyway."

"Are you kidding?" Pansy asked. "You have everything to offer. You're smart and nice," Hermione smiled. "And so beautiful," Pansy said sweeping a stray hair behind Hermione's ear. Hermione touched her hand to her ear, looking downward into her lap where Pansy held her free hand. Noticing Hermione's blushing Pansy released her hand causing both of them to come out of their daze.

"And hey, no one else can keep me out of trouble like you can," Pansy chuckled. Hermione laughed with her, though she really saw no reason to.

"Yeah, you're right there. Thanks, Pansy." Hermione hugged her tightly, though Pansy didn't hug her back as tightly as she usually would have.

"Listen, I think I could hook you up with someone. Hufflepuff. Sixth year. Great guy. Spits when he talks once in a while, but other than that, total hottie. What do you say?" Hermione bit her lip awkwardly for a second before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Pansy, I can't. I just...I'm sorry." She ran from the library, leaving Pansy rather alone.

That night, Hermione laid in her bed wrapped in her sheets, silently sobbing. She just couldn't get over what Pansy had said. Why would she want to get someone else for her? Hermione didn't want anyone else. She wanted Pansy. She wanted only Pansy, but she could never tell her. And even though it killed her, Hermione decided that having Pansy as just a friend would be better than losing her all together.

The next morning, Hermione walked alone through the courtyard after Defense Against the Dark Arts quite alone, her books pressed tightly to her chest. She had her head down looking towards her feet, thinking no one would notice her. Just as she was about to re-enter the castle, a hand grasped her shoulder holding her in place.

"Hermione," Pansy said spinning her around.

"I'm busy Pansy, I'm sorry," she said continuing to walk. Pansy quickened her pace attempting to catch up with her.

"Hermione hear me out, please. I just want to know why you left in such a hurry last night. Was it something I said?" Hermione stopped walking long enough to find an alcove where she and Pansy could speak.

"You didn't say anything Pansy I just..." Hermione sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You just what?" Pansy asked nervously.

"I just..." Hermione sighed. "I can't think of going on any dates right now. It just upset me," Hermione lied. "I'm sorry I left." Pansy heaved a heavy sigh.

"Is that all?" Pansy asked relieved. "Hermione, I'm sorry that I upset you. I didn't mean to. I just thought that it might make you feel better to get out there and find another nice guy." Pansy ran a finger over Hermione's cheek. "If anyone deserves to be happy it's you Hermione." Hermione shivered, forgetting herself for a moment.

"Thanks, Pansy, but I think I'll stick with you for awhile longer. I don't need a guy to make me happy." Pansy smiled, hugging Hermione tightly. God did Hermione love feeling those arms around her. She always felt so comfortable, so safe when she was in Pansy's grasp. Now she just wished it didn't hurt so much being here too.


	9. May 24 1996

May 24 1996 -

It had been over a month since Hermione's outburst in the library. Ron had moved on to one of the Patel twins and to Hermione's dismay, Pansy had moved on as well. Well maybe the word "moved on" really doesn't apply here. After all, there was nowhere to move on from. Things had been excellent between Hermione and Pansy as far as friendship goes. They were still the best of friends, spending almost every waking moment together, until he came along: Roger.

"Hi honey," Pansy eskimo-kissed the boy who stood before her. He was tall, not too thin but well built, dark brown hair and stunningly blue eyes. He was the vain of Hermione's existence.

"I missed you today, Pumpkin," he said wrapping his arms around Pansy. Ugh. It made Hermione queasy seeing another man holding the girl that she should be holding, pressing his lips to the girl who she had been so longing for. It seemed almost cruel to allow this to go on with her in the same room.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Pansy asked noticing Hermione's tired expression.

"I'm sure she's fine, honey. We really don't have time to dawdle. Our reservations are at seven and it's nearly six-thirty," Roger said standing Pansy up. Pansy sat back down, however.

"Hermione?" What was there to say? Hermione couldn't just tell Pansy what was wrong, that would be ludicrous. Pansy would hate her for thinking such things about her, think she was disgusting for having these thoughts about other girls. She couldn't tell her, especially not in such mixed company.

"I'm fine Pansy." Hermione had become accustom to lying to Pansy about her feelings, even though she hated lying to Pansy about anything. What was worse, Pansy knew that she was lying to her.

"See Pansy, she's fine. Now we really have to go. A pleasure as usual, though, Hermione," Roger said ushering Pansy out the door leaving Hermione in the Gryffindor common room alone to think about what she was going to do about her one-sided love affair with Pansy Parkinson.

After 20 minutes or so of plotting ways to be with Pansy,(most of which ending in Roger's tragic death), Hermione fell into a peaceful sleep. What other kind is there when you dream of such a goddess as Pansy Parkinson being in love with you? Wanting only you. Mind, body, heart, and soul. Like always, just as Pansy was about to press her perfect pink lips to Hermione's, dreams do what the always must. They end.

"Roger. It's eleven-thirty. Everyone is asleep," Pansy said taking her jacket off throwing in onto the nearest couch. Neither of them saw Hermione feigning sleep in the corner.

"Perfect, then. They won't miss you," Roger said kissing down Pansy's neck making her giggle. So that's what did it, Hermione thought remembering back to the start of term. By now Roger had begun exploring other parts of Pansy's body. Hermione had stolen glimpses at the secretive sleepovers that she and Pansy had over the last few months, but never had she seen this much of her. Finished playing with her, Roger began to slowly unbutton Pansy's blouse. Hermione closed her eyes despite her unnatural wanting. She wanted to see this much of Pansy and had for the longest time. She just didn't want to see it through the eyes of another man.

"Roger wait," Pansy said, pushing him away. Hermione opened her eyes once more.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"I just, can't do this," she said.

"Pansy, I thought we both wanted the same thing. I thought we were both ready for this. And when two people love each other..."

"That's just it, Roger. I don't love you." She didn't say it as a statement so much as a fact.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked nervously. "You've told me before..."

"I'm sorry Roger. Maybe it's best if we end things here." Pansy buttoned her shirt back up, leaving Roger sitting on the couch alone. Seizing her opportunity, Hermione jumped from her inertial state, startling Roger.

"Oh. You. So, I guess you heard all of that?" Hermione looked sympathetically at him. "Go, please?" Respecting his wishes, Hermione ran from the portrait hole after Pansy who had reached the bottom step of the 5th floor. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Hermione finally caught up with her.

"Pansy," she said panting. Pansy turned around confused.

"Hermione? What are you doing awake? I thought you went to bed hours ago?" Hermione shook her head, still waiting for her breath to return. "Then where were..you weren't..." Hermione nodded. Finally having regained her ability to speak, she continued.

"I heard everything." Pansy looked down. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked. She learned that when all else fails, even if it kills you, be a good friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry you had to hear that." Hermione put an arm around her.

"I just want to make sure you're okay, Pansy. There are plenty more fish in the sea."

"You know you're right," Pansy said. Hermione smiled. "There's this guy that's been eying me in Potions. I think I'll talk to him tomorrow." Hermione looked down at her feet, crestfallen.

"That's great, Pansy," she said will the little enthusiasm she had left in her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Pansy asked her for a second time that night. And for a second time that night, she could not tell her the truth.

"Nothing Pansy. It's getting late, though. I should get back to my dorm and go to sleep." Hermione began to walk up the stairs when Pansy grabbed her wrist.

"Not before you tell me what's wrong. You've been acting very odd lately. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, now please." Pansy's inquiring glare bore into her, tugging at her heartstrings in the worst way.

"I'm sorry Pansy, I can't," Hermione said attempting to pull away, but Pansy was too strong for her.

"Why not?" Pansy asked worried now. "Why can't you tell me?" Hermione pulled harder, though it was still no use.

"I just can't okay?" Hermione said angrily.

"But why?" Pansy asked stubbornly.

"BECAUSE!" Hermione screamed. Pansy released her from her grasp. "Because every time I think of you with another guy, it makes me sick to my stomach, and every time I see you with Roger I go out of my mind!" Tears poured down her cheeks now that she didn't even bother wiping away. "It hurts me so much to see you with those guys, so much that I could SCREAM but I never do anything about it." Hermione breathed heavily from a mixture of crying and screaming.

"Hermione I..."

"Pansy, when I see you my heart beats faster and I smile brighter and I feel like I'm in this complete state of euphoria that no one can take me out of, and for the longest time I didn't know why. But now I know. You might hate me, you might think I'm disgusting, you might never want to even look at me again but I had to tell you, if this is the last time I talk to you. Pansy, I'm in love with you. And not that 'I love you' 'I love you too' kind of love. That head over heels, can't imagine my life without you kind of love. I'd understand if you..." Hermione was finally silenced by the warm feel of Pansy's lips against her own. Pansy threaded her fingers through Hermione's hair, receiving small moans from Hermione. Pulling out of the kiss, she looked into Hermione's stunned eyes.

"You have NO idea how long I've waited to do that," Pansy said smiling as Hermione relaxed into her arms.

"Don't I?" Hermione asked. "Perhaps I'm mistaken, was it not just me who spilled their heart out?" Pansy smiled.

"Well, maybe you do know, then." Hermione lifted herself from Pansy's arms to better look at her.

"I do have one question, though." Pansy sat up waiting. "Why were you with Draco if you were..."

"Gay?" Pansy asked. Hermione felt a bit awkward hearing the word. "I couldn't let my parents down, could I? I couldn't just go home and say "Sorry Father, I can't give you the grandchildren you've always wanted because I'm a lesbian." It doesn't exactly go over well in a pureblood family."

"But what about..."

"Draco? It's different for him. He's a guy. He can still have children if he really had to." Pansy sort of shrugged it off, thinking little of her blood status these days.

"Does this mean that we can..." Hermione began.

"If you want to be," Pansy finished hopefully. Hermione smiled, snuggling up to her, kissing her lightly, loving the feel of her lips against her own.

"I love you, Pansy," Hermione said innocently. Pansy smiled, smoothing Hermione's hair.

"I love you too."

a/n: This one really got to me in a personal way. I hope you liked it, but don't worry. There's still one more chapter...


	10. June 15 1996

June 15 1996 -

The weeks that followed could not have been anymore perfect for Pansy and Hermione. Hermione still couldn't believe that it was real, that Pansy was finally her's after all this time. She found that she pinched herself every once in awhile just to make sure it wasn't one of her dreams playing tricks on her. Still, perfect as their relationship was, they had decided that telling anyone right now would not be a very good idea, especially after what happened to Harry and Draco. Instead, the girls snuck around the castle, being together whenever and wherever it was convenient, while around other people they acted as if nothing had changed, though once in a while you could catch them giving each other knowing glances from across the room.

Breakfast once again, Pansy ran over to Hermione hugging her tightly, planting a discrete kiss on her neck.

"Good morning honey," Pansy said with a smile. Luckily this had been the norm for them for several months.

"Morning sweetie," Hermione said. "Sleep well?" Pansy smirked.

"Well, I was having this FANTASTIC dream about this really beautiful girl," she whispered the last part. Hermione giggled.

"Really now? Care to tell me about this dream?" Hermione breathed. Pansy hated when she did that in public knowing full well what it did to her.

"Well, I'd much rather show you." Hermione's breath hitched. Pansy grinned. "Prefect's bathroom. Midnight." Hermione nodded, her thoughts racing with what was to come...or who.

"Hermione," Pansy said playfully. "Mmm, stop that. You know that tickles!" Hermione silently thanked Roger for finally showing her exactly what 'tickled' Pansy. Kissing down her neck to her collarbone, Hermione stopped. This was as far as she ever dared go. Noticing her anxiety Pansy lifted her chin.

"I love you." She kissed her lightly still holding her chin up delicately. "And I trust you." Hermione nodded, kissing back.

"I love you too." Slowly and cautiously, Hermione began to move her lips lower knowing from the sounds she earned from Pansy that she was doing something right. Adjusting her body to move her hands beneath the water's surface...

"Well well, what have we here?" Draco Malfoy said standing above the girls. Hermione gasped, shrinking into the water trying to cover her bare body.

"Damnit Draco! Do you have to ruin everything?" Pansy yelled making no attempt at shielding her unclad body.

"No, just the really good stuff," he said grinning.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Pansy asked.

"The usual. Shower, brush my teeth, fuck Harry Potter, comb my hair.." Draco said counting on his fingers. "But whatever you're doing seems to be much more important."

"Took you two long enough," Harry chimed in walking up behind Draco hugging him and kissing his neck.

"Oh come on! What is this, a party? All I ask is for one night alone with my secret girlfriend and what do I get? The faeries of Hogwarts show up to join us. This is great," Pansy said sighing heavily.

"Well we can go and just leave you two ladies alone. We can always play on the Quidditch pitch. I could go for a nice broom ride right now, couldn't you Harry?" Draco asked pulling Harry out of the bathroom. "Have fun you two. And don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

"Well, that was fun," Pansy said turning back to Hermione who looked absolutely mortified. "Oh honey, I'm sorry," she leaned in to kiss Hermione, but she backed up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure I can do this." Pansy's heart began to race with worry.

"What can't you do baby?" she asked nervously.

"This. Us. I'm not sure I can keep sneaking around like this. I love you, but.." Pansy cut her off.

"But? There are no "buts" in love, Hermione," Pansy said as tears formed in her eyes. Hermione touched her hand to Pansy's.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I just want everyone else to know." Hermione looked into Pansy's eyes for one last time before hopping out of the the large pool and wrapping herself up in her robe, opening the door and leaving.

The next morning Pansy was not at breakfast, nor was she in any of her classes that day. Hermione felt terrible for what she had said to her the night before and had come up with an entire apology speech for Pansy including the phrase "selfish bitch" several times, referring to herself of course. It wasn't until dinner that night that Hermione saw Pansy walk into the Great Hall. Hermione began to walk over to Hermione nervously. As she met Pansy in the aisle she began.

"Pansy I'm..." but Pansy simply ignored her walking directly down the aisle. Running after her, Hermione tried again to plead with her.

"Pansy, please." Still, Pansy continued until she reached the staff table at the very front of the hall.

"Yes, Hermione?" she finally said. Hermione was a bit confused.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for what I said to you last night. I was horrible for leaving you there like that. Pansy, wouldn't you like to have this conversation somewhere more private?" Hermione asked awkwardly looking around at the people staring at them.

"Of course not Hermione. And actually, I thought about what you said, and you were right." Pansy moved in closer to Hermione cupping her face in her hands, kissing her full on the mouth. The Great Hall held its breath momentarily before the cheers and wolf-whistling broke the silence. Pansy broke the kiss, looking at a stunned Hermione. "What kind of relationship can we have if no one else can know about it?" Hermione smiled as Pansy gripped her hand.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Pansy yelled to the lot of the Great Hall which because immediately silent. "I, Pansy Parkinson am dating Hermione Granger. Anyone has a problem, they can take it up with me. Now, go back to eating, I need food, too." Pansy walked over to the Gryffindor table with Hermione to sit down for her dinner when Draco walked over clapping.

"Bravo, Pansy. A bit more drastic than I thought it would be, but very well done," he said smirking.

"Well at least I didn't get my ass kicked, Draco," she sang back, kissing her girlfriend once more. It felt nice to say that. Her girlfriend. Finally her's, and no one could ever change that.

a/n: So, that's it. I hope you liked it. It was basically the story of how my girlfriend and I got together, as tragic as it seems "p There will be more stories to come, I'm sure. And soon. I need something to do, don't I "] Thanks for reading.


End file.
